


Bragging Rights

by Anthem_of_Liones, rebel_raven



Series: Someone to Stay [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, BAMF Ryan Haywood, Badass Ryan Haywood, Banter, Bullies, Child Neglect, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fake AH Crew, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Guy Ryan, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Lads are young, Lost Child, Loving Healthy relationships, Matt needs a hug, Minor Violence, Parenthood, Playgrounds, Pokemon References, Protective Jeremy, Protective Ryan, Ryan is a good father, Ryan is batman don't at me, Ryan the Dad Guy, Single Parent Ryan Haywood, Single Parents, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrestling, children are pieces of shit, matt has a bad home life, ryan wants to adopt all the children, single parents need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthem_of_Liones/pseuds/Anthem_of_Liones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/pseuds/rebel_raven
Summary: In which Jeremy gets into a fight, Ryan befriends a fellow single parent, children are cruel, and Matt learns that he has people that care about him; not necessarily in that order.





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Guess who's back! 
> 
> We're sorry that this took so long to get out, but here's another short to tide you over until the new chapter (which is actually done, oops. go check that out!). I know I was suffering from burnout at the end of the semester, so there's my reasoning for not finishing this relatively short side story. 
> 
> This takes place within the months between chapters 4 and 5, and shows one meeting of Jeremy and Matt over the course of that time. Matt is 12 years old, and has a bit of a rough home life, so blanket warning for that. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to comment (and subscribe to the series for updates on both the main story and the shorts) because we love your feedback!
> 
> \- Liones

 

Sitting on a bench waiting for his friend while hoping it didn’t rain is not how Matt preferred to spend an afternoon. Usually, on a Saturday, he curled up on his bed with his DS and ignored the outside world. However, Jeremy had insisted that they meet up this weekend specifically because his dad was not working and thus would be able to bring him. Matt had yet to meet Mr. Haywood - Gavin or a young man named Miles usually brought his friend to the park - and, truth be told, he was nervous. It wasn’t that he believed that his friend’s father wouldn’t be nice, he just never had the best of luck with adults in general. To make matters worse, the sky was the foreboding shade of grey that always precursed a rainy day. 

Despite the threat of falling water, people still filled the park. Children ran wild, leaping and chasing each other around as their parents gathered in small groups to gossip about the petty details of their small lives. A few sat on benches much like he did, reading newspapers or their phones. He didn’t understand while anyone would choose to be out in the humidity and heat that August brought, but people were always insane in the few weeks leading up to the start of the school year. Unfortunately, neither Jeremy nor anyone baring his father’s description was visible in the crowd. Matt sighed, leaning back on the bench and pulling his DS from his bag, flipping it open to resume his Pokemon journey. 

The action vividly reminded Matt of the day that he had first met his friend. The sky had been just as cloudy, and the park just as crowded. He had needed to get out of his house - his parents were having a “meeting” and didn’t want him around - so he had grabbed his DS and some snacks, fully prepared to spend the whole afternoon alone on a park bench. To his surprise, about an hour after he first sat down, a small child had plopped down next to him and peered at the screen. What followed was the most thorough questioning about Pokemon that he had ever been subjected to. Despite Matt’s clear discomfort, the child had refused to leave him alone, saying, “You look like you needed a friend,” when questioned about his motivations. Unable to say no to such an earnest kid, Matt decided to allow him to hang around. What he had not been expecting was for the kid - Jeremy, he found out later - to worm his way into his heart and pull him out of his shell. Now, they met multiple times a week in the park to play, which brings Matt to his current situation; waiting on a bench and praying that it doesn’t start raining. 

“Matt!” a voice called out.

He snapped his head up, looking around, trying to track the voice to its owner, and smiled at the sight of Jeremy leaping up and down and rapidly waving his hands in the air. Behind him trailed a very tall man wearing jeans and a tee-shirt with long blond hair pulled back into a bun. Matt closed his DS, putting it back into his bag, and stood up to greet them. His friend bounced up, throwing his arms around Matt in a tight hug. 

“Let him breathe, Jer,” the man - Mr. Haywood? - said, exasperated, “It’s been all of three days since you’ve seen him.”

“I know! But that doesn’t mean I didn’t miss him!”

Matt blushed, but made no move to break out; it wasn’t often that he received physical affection. All too soon, however, Jeremy let go and grabbed his hand. He then pulled him over to the man.

“Matt, this is Ryan, my dad!”

The man smiled softly down at them before kneeling down and holding out his hand.

“Hello, Matt. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard nothing but good things from Jeremy.”

Matt eyed the hand, and the tattoos running up the man’s arms, for a second, eyes darting to his friend to gauge the situation. He then slowly reached his own hand out to accept the handshake.

“I would hope so, but you can’t be too sure with him; he’s a real piece of shit sometimes.”

Ryan threw back his head, barking out a sharp laugh, ending the handshake and standing back up.

“Hey! That wasn’t nice, Matt!”

“Am I wrong, though?”

Jeremy’s face twisted into a pout and he crossed his arms, turning away. Matt cracked a smile and Ryan continued to laugh, shaking his head.

“Aww, Jer, don’t be sad! I still like you.”

Immediately, the boy turned back around, eyes and mouth wide with hope.

“Really?”

“I mean, yeah. You’re my friend. Being a piece of shit doesn’t change that.”

Jeremy frowned, swatting at his arm, but seemed to accept the half-assed apology, as he turned his gaze on his father.

“Dad, can we go play now?”

“Of course! Don’t wander too far, though. I want to keep you in sight.”

The two boys looked at each other, grins turning impish, before they turned and ran over into an open area of grass. Ryan shook his head, smiling softly before settling himself on the bench, pulling out his phone.

The two ran until they reached a relatively empty section of lawn. They settled down and restarted their discussion about the intricacies of breeding Pokemon for perfect IVs. Matt pulled out his DS to show off his team.

“See, even without the right nature and the perfect IV, its special attack is way higher than its attack!”

“But I want to have self-destruct and explosion in its move set!”

Matt blinked, then sighed heavily and shook his head.

“I don’t have enough words for how much of a poor idea that is. Why do you even want a Voltorb on your team?”

Jeremy looked up from his DS and stared into Matt’s eyes. 

“Because Voltorb is the best Pokemon ever?”

“There are way better electric types than it though.”

Jeremy gasped and put a hand to his chest.

“Oh, I know you didn’t just dis Voltorb in front of me.”

“Oh, I definitely did. It’s a piece of shit.”

“You take that back!”

Matt smirked, crossing his arms. Jeremy leaped at his friend, yelling and tackling him to the ground. Matt let out a shriek and attempted to fight him off. 

“Jeremy! Get off!”

“Not until you admit that Voltorb is a valid Pokemon!”

The two rolled around on the ground, Jeremy doing his best to stop Matt from escaping; the boy was surprisingly hard to keep hold of. 

“Never! It’d be a crime against everything I know and respect to admit such an untruth!”

At this point, the two devolved into laughter, breathing heavy, but Jeremy still refused to let his friend up. Matt narrowed his eyes and wiggled around a little, but his friend had pinned him very well. Then, he realized something that made him smile. With a swift jab to his side, Jeremy choked and jerked, allowing Matt to escape. 

“Jerk! What’d I ever do to you!” Jeremy wheezed. 

Matt burst into laughter.

“What didn’t you do?”

Jeremy shook his head, but acknowledged his defeat, grumbling at the smug grin on the other boy’s face. 

“Well, well, well, look who it is; the legendary freak himself,” someone said from behind the pair.

Matt whipped his head around, eyes landing on the speaker, his friend doing the same. Another boy, taller and older-looking than both of them, stood there, his arms crossed and a sneer plastered on his face.

“What do you want, Brett,” he answered, voice tight.

“I just came over to see who the nerd was hanging out with. Should’ve known that he’d find company with a baby.”

Jeremy shot to his feet, eyebrows pinched and eyes hard. Matt remained seated, choosing to simply roll his eyes instead.

“Hey! That’s not nice!” Jeremy argued, “Why are you being mean to Matt?”

The older boy laughed, his smile sinister.

“I think the question should be why a pipsqueak like you is spending time with this loser. It’s not like he has any use outside looking like he lives in a dumpster.”

Matt unconsciously looked down at his baggy clothes at the remark while Jeremy bristled and moved to stand between his friend and the bully.

“He’s my friend! What does it matter to you?”

“Look, I’ve gotta make sure that he’s not tainting the new generation with his weirdness. How old are you even, kid?”

Jeremy’s eyes darted to Matt, but he squared his shoulders and clenched his fists.

“Nine.”

Brett smirked at him.

“ _ Nine _ ? Really? I’d have thought you were closer to five, based on your size.”

Matt jumped up at this, standing side-by-side with his friend who had tensed at the remark.

“Leave him out of this, Brett.”

“Awww, has Matt finally grown a spine? It’s about time.”

“Go away, wankstain.”

As he spoke, Jeremy stepped forward, squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. The older boy flinched back, eyes widening and mouth opening slightly. He quickly reigned in his panic, his smirk reappearing in full force after a moment of uncertainty.

“What’s someone your size gonna do to make me?”

The brunet shifted slightly so Matt was behind him once more and puffed out his chest.

“Try me, fucker.  _ I _ know how to take care of myself.”

Brett snorted.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“I’m sure you’re more than capable, Jeremy, can we go now?”

The boy looked back at his friend, concern etched into his face.

“But Matt-”

“It’s okay. Brett’s just an asshole. I don’t mind moving somewhere else.”

When Jeremy didn’t immediately move to disengage, Matt reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Brett looked on, his smirk looking more satisfied by the second.

“Jeremy, please.”

The boy clenched his jaw, looking back towards Brett, but sighed and relaxed.

“Okay, Matt. We can go somewhere else.”

The two began to gather their things back up, Jeremy shooting Brett a glare every so often. The boy watched them, his face the epitome of smug, but then something in the grass caught his eye. His smirk grew even larger and he leaned down to pick it up. 

“Hey, Bragg. Need this?”

Matt looked up, eyes widening when they rested on the DS firmly grasped in the boy’s hand. He reached out for it, then closed his hand and retracted it. 

“Please…” Matt whispered.

“Please, what? Nerd.”

Matt clenched his jaw, looking down at the ground. Jeremy leaped to his feet and moved swiftly to stand between the two.

“Give. It. Back,” he snarled, teeth bared.

“Give what back? I won’t know what he wants if he doesn’t say it.” 

Jeremy lunged forward, a yell climbing in his throat, only to be stopped by his friend’s hand gripping his arm. 

“You know what I’m talking about, chicken-shit!” 

Brett tossed back his head, laughing. Matt flinched, but tightened his grip, preventing the other boy from attacking the thief.

“I don’t believe I do.”

“The DS, Brett. Please give it back,” Matt stated, his voice trembling.

Jeremy looked back, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

“Matt, what are you-”

“Oh, you mean this piece of junk?”

Brett held up the device, waving it around a bit. 

“Yes, Brett.”

His grin widened even more. 

“If you want it so much, why don’t you go and get it?”

The boy turned slightly and hurled the device away. Matt instinctively reached out, attempting to grab it, releasing his friend in the process. Jeremy took the opportunity to leap at the older boy, tackling him to the ground with a shout. Brett cried out, pushing at his attacker’s head and using his size to attempt to free himself by rolling around. Jeremy held on tight, kicking out trying to strike flesh and snarling unintelligibly. Matt stood frozen over the wrestling boys, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“Jer-Jeremy! Stop!” he sputtered out.

The two paid him no attention. Brett managed to roll over and get on top of Jeremy, only for the other boy to continue their roll and remain in control. The older boy began shouting, hoping for someone to come help, and shoved his hand into Jeremy’s gut. He grunted, taking the hit, then shifted his hand from where it gripped the boy’s shoulder to the junction with his neck. He nestled his thumb in a nook just under Brett’s collar bone and pressed, pinching the nerve that lay under it. When he began to howl in pain, Jeremy released his hold and hopped off the boy. 

Matt watched as his friend stood over the bully, panting, then lifted his head and grinned. 

“Go get your DS, Matt,” he said, voice airy.

Matt swallowed, then followed the suggestion. The device had landed a decent distance away, but, when he picked it up, seemed to be unharmed. 

“It’s about time something went my way,” he muttered. 

He brushed some dirt off and opened it; the screen lit up to exactly the place he left off. Satisfied, he turned back to Jeremy. His friend was picking up their discarded bags, and Brett had since vacated his position on the ground. 

“Let’s find another spot,” Jeremy said, breaking Matt out of his trance.

“Aren’t you worried about him coming back?”

“He won’t if he knows what’s good for him,” he growled, holding out Matt’s bag.

Matt rolled his eyes, but took the offered bag and followed his friend. 

_-_-_-_-_

Ryan had meant to keep an eye, really, he did. And he had, for almost the entire time, and would have kept a more attentive eye had a clearly harried mother not been frantically bouncing a crying baby in her arms and looking around the playground area for someone else. He sighed and looked once more over at Jeremy and Matt; they were hunched over their DS’, talking about something or other. He trusted Jeremy to keep an eye out for trouble and he wouldn’t be gone long; he understood all too well what it was like to be a struggling parent with a screaming child. Well, it was usually from nightmares but the same concept should apply. 

He let out a loud sigh and stood up, cracking his back and putting his phone away, before he began to make his way over.

“Um, excuse me?” he asked as he approached, “I couldn’t help but notice you from where I was sitting and, uh, I was wondering if you needed any help?”

The mother eyed him warily, clutching the crying child closer and backing up slightly.   


“I, uh, God this came out wrong, I’m a parent myself and I, uh, I know how hard it can be to keep track of all of the little buggers. I was just wondering if you needed help finding your lost one.”

“How’d you know I’d lost one?” she asked, voice harried. 

Her baby continued to cry and wiggle in her arms.

“You’re not trying to comfort the one you have. And, you look like you’re looking for something.”

She sighed shaking her head and readjusting her grip on the screaming child. 

“You’re not wrong. I, I just took my eyes off him for a second and now he’s disappeared and then my second started crying and I don’t know-”

“Breathe. Please, take a breath.”

She obeyed, taking a shuddering breath and wrapping both her arms around the baby. 

“I, I’m sorry. I’m a mess.”

Ryan gave her his best smile.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I remember how willful they can be. Anything I can do?”

She smiled back tiredly.

“I, I really shouldn’t-”

“It’s no problem. Really.”

She bit her lip and cast her gaze around.

“I, I guess. Um, I really just need her to stop crying so I can think.”

“Want me to take her?”

She blinked and looked at him, brow furrowed.

“What?”

“Do you want me to take her? That way you can find your son and get some quiet.”

“You don’t mind? I never want to relive the infant stage once they’ve outgrown it.”

Ryan chuckled, shrugging.

“I really don’t. I adopted mine - the youngest was four when I got him - so I missed the whole baby thing.”

She laughed, throwing back her head slightly.

“Be glad you did. Um, I guess here?”

Ryan reached out his arms to receive the crying child. They walked together to a bench where he sat down and began to bounce the baby. The mother smiled at the sight.

“I’ll stay right here and you can find your son. I’m Ryan, by the way.”

“Lenna, and, thanks. I owe you.”

He waved her off.

“I’m just helping out a fellow human. Nothing extra needed.”

Lenna smiled and shook her head, then turned back around and strode back into the playground. Ryan looked down at the still-crying child in his hands and turned her around. The baby’s face was bright red and blotchy, her eyes squeezed shut. He continued to bounce her on his knee and began to hum a tune. He couldn’t quite place it, but it seemed to do the trick as the child’s cries slowly wound down and she began to rub at her eyes. Ryan switched to simply cradling her against his chest and swaying gently, closing his eyes as he did so. He held the position until the soft click of a camera going off nearby roused him. He sat up immediately, the child letting out a small sound of protest at the change in position, and scanned the area. Lenna stood to his right with her phone out, a soft smile on her face. A young boy clung to her leg. 

“I have to say, I didn’t think you’d be able to handle her so well; Sarah has some strong lungs,” she said, laughing a bit.

Ryan scowled, shifting to shield the child instinctively. 

“Did you take my picture?” 

“Of course! You just looked so cute all cuddled up with her that I couldn’t resist! You, uh, you don’t mind if I keep it, right? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or anything-”

The mother’s expression grew panicked and she began tapping at her phone in preparation to delete the photo.

“Lenna, it’s fine. I don’t mind. It took me by surprise is all,” Ryan soothed, tension running out of his shoulders as he gave her a soft smile.

She let out a breath, visibly relieved. 

“I really can’t thank you enough. Lord knows that I have enough trouble with this one running off without adding her fussiness into the mix.”

“It was no trouble. She just needed some attention and quiet I think.”

“Probably. This is Carter, my son.”

Ryan smiled at the boy, giving him a little wave.

“Hello, Carter. I’m Ryan. It’s nice to meet you.”

He tucked himself behind his mother even further, but returned the wave. Lenna shifted on her feet, fidgeting with the strap of her bag. 

“Do you, uh, mind if we sit down?”

“Oh, no,” Ryan’s eyes widened and he shifted over on the bench, “please, sit.”

She set her hand on her son’s shoulder, motioning with her head. He flicked his eyes between the man and his mother, then relaxed his hold on her leg and followed her to the bench, hopping up to sit next to Ryan. Lenna followed suit, sitting down and leaning back before reaching into her bag and pulling out a couple of small plastic dinosaurs. Carter raised his arms, making grabbing motions and she handed them over.

“Thanks, Mom!” he said, smile wide and bright.

Ryan passed the baby back and they fell into a comfortable silence, the boy occasionally making sound effects as he made the toys dance and run across his lap. 

“Can I ask you something that might be a little personal?” Lenna asked, playing with a charm bracelet on her wrist. 

Ryan tilted his head and fully turned it to look at her. “Yes…?”

“Do you, uh, are… Are you raising your kids alone?”

She shrank in her seat as she spoke, cringing away. Ryan breathed out a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders.

“You got it in one; single dad right here, just doing his best.”

Carter looked up at the man, his eyes wide.

“You’re like Mom,” the boy exclaimed, “She doesn’t have a sig-nif-i-cent other either!”

Both parents blinked, then Ryan threw his head back, laughing and shaking his head. Lenna rubbed the bridge of her nose, only allowing a breath of a chuckle to escape. 

“Carter, sweetie, we’ve talked about this,” she stated, “We don’t share that kind of information with strangers, even nice ones.”

The boy looked down, kneading his hands.

“I’m sorry, mom,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay, I know you just got excited.”

She moved her gaze to the still-chuckling Ryan. He smiled sheepishly and stifled his giggles.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing, but that’s the last thing I expected him to say in response,” he said.

“Kids will be kids, after all.”

“Must be hard, especially the little one. I got lucky in that mine could really take care of themselves and each other fairly well.”

“I’ve managed, just wish people were a little more sympathetic in this city.”

Ryan furrowed his brow, head tilted with the silent question. 

“My job just doesn’t allow much in the way of flexibility. It’s hard finding a nanny and I don’t trust many all-day programs that fit in the budget, but I need the job to afford rent and everything else.”

She fell silent, absentmindedly rubbing her daughter’s back and staring into nothing.

“Sounds familiar.”

Lenna flicked her head back towards the blond, gaze tightening.

“I mean, I’ve been there. I’m not trying to belittle you or your situation. Until I landed my current job, there’d be no way my hours would let me do something even as trivial as bringing my youngest to the park to play with his friend…”

Ryan trailed off, realizing that he had not laid eyes on Jeremy in a long while. He stood up, head swiveling as he scanned the area. 

“What’s wrong?”

“My son, he was playing in the grass over on the hill, and I forgot to keep an eye on him.”

The mother’s eyes widened and she made to stand up.

“I’m so sorry!” she apologized, “If it hadn’t have been for me-”

“It’s not your fault, Lenna. I should have kept an eye out and I didn’t,” he responded, starting to shift back and forth in an attempt to spot his son. “He’s a smart kid; he won’t have gone far, I just need eyes on him to feel better, you know?”

Lenna looked away, shifting her baby in her arms.

“I know, but it still wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me. Let me help look, at least.”

She made to stand up, but Ryan waved her off, having just spotted Jeremy; he and Matt were sitting down on the grass on the other side of the playground. The sight brought a smile to his face. 

“It’s good. I found him.” 

She smiled and relaxed back into the bench. Ryan, realizing that he would not be able to see the boys from the bench, remained standing to keep an eye on the two. 

“What were we talking about again?” he wondered.

Lenna hummed, rocking her baby and shrugging.

“Man. My mind sure is going.” He shook his head and gave her a sheepish smile.

“I guess it is.” She chuckled, rocking her baby.

Ryan went back to watching the two. They continued to talk animatedly, Jeremy waving his arms around and Matt leaning back defensively, though he didn’t look upset. The sight brought a chuckle out of him, though he didn’t take his eyes off of them. He was glad he didn’t as he watched two people, an adult with a child following them, approach the two. 

“I’ll be back,” he said, risking a quick glance back at Lenna, “You don’t have to stay but I’d like to keep talking to you.”

“Something wrong?” 

“Maybe. Might also just be my paranoia acting up.”

“Good luck!”

Ryan began to make his way over to the group, gaze sharpening into a glare as his son leapt to his feet and began shouting at the adult. Unfortunately, the words could not be heard over the general clamor of the park, but the effect of them was very clear. Ryan’s world went red when the adult reached out and grabbed Jeremy by his collar, lifting him into the air, Jeremy struggling immediately, grabbing at the adult’s wrist and trying to kick out. 

“Hey!” he shouted, closing the remaining distance at an inhuman pace, “What the ever-loving  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing!”

The adult - a man, Ryan noted - whipped his head around, eyes narrowing as he found the voice’s owner. He put Jeremy back down, to Ryan’s pleasure, but then fully turned to square off with the approaching man. 

“What’s it to you?” he asked, his voice oozing with contempt.

Ryan snarled at the man, his rage threatening to boil his bones.

“‘What’s it to me?’ Well, the child you’re manhandling is  _ my  _ son. I think I deserve an explanation.”

The man sputtered, the kid behind him glowering a bit before tucking himself further behind his father. Ryan ignored the pair as he turned to his own kids, Jeremy immediately barreling into his legs. 

“Are you two alright? Does this prick have any sort of leg to stand on?”

Matt, who had taken the opportunity of the lack of attention to grab his bag and back away, shook his head rapidly, his eyes blown wide with some emotion that Ryan didn’t have the time to identify.

“Jeremy?” he asked directly, looking down while keeping the other two in his peripherals. Before his son could answer, the other man spoke up.  
  


“The brat attacked my son; I think I’m entitled to a little pay-back, don’t you think? Or are you condoning the unprovoked violence of your  _ delinquent _ ?”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed and his rage continued to grow as the man spoke. The way the man waved his arms around, articulating his words, only cemented his loathing.

“There is nothing a child could do that would entitle anyone to any sort of ‘payback’.” Ryan’s voice was low and steady despite his seething. “And I will determine how to discipline my son when I know the full story, something that you clearly have no respect for.”

The man jerked back as if struck and narrowed his eyes. He strode forwards - bold to do in the face of Ryan’s anger - and pressed a finger into the blond’s chest. 

“Now you listen here, you uppity piece of shit,  _ my  _ son would never lie about anything, let alone something like this.”

Ryan let out a growl and slapped the man’s hand away.

“No,  _ you  _ listen. Until I hear what happened from my son and his friend, I will not be accepting any single version of the story as truth.”

The aggressor snorted, but backed up and crossed his arms.

“Jeremy?”

The boy looked up at his father, then over to Matt who had circled around to get behind them.

“We were just playing and he came up and started bugging us,” he started, his voice quiet at first, then gaining strength when he realized that no one was going to stop him from speaking, “He was saying mean things to Matt and I tried to get him to stop-”

“Not true!” Brett interrupted, bursting from behind his father to insert himself into the conversation, “I just wanted to play too! They’re the ones who were mean to me!”

“Brett! Stop. Talking. I want to hear what the brat has to say.” The man’s condescending tone - the insult to Jeremy aside - brought a new wave of red over Ryan. 

The boy looked up at his father, startled at the lashing, but obeyed, retreating. Jeremy took a deep breath and continued. 

“I was ready to fight, but Matt didn’t want me to, so I agreed to just leave. We were packing up when Brett found Matt’s DS in the grass and wouldn’t give it back.”

The man shot his son a look, Brett’s face turning an interesting shade of red as he tried to hold in what was obviously going to be an objection.

“I, well, I tried to get him to give it back, but he just kept teasing us. He then threw it away and I mighthaveleapedathim…” Jeremy trailed off at the end, his words running together as he drew in on himself. 

“Could you repeat that, Jer?” Ryan looked down at him with concern, his hand moving down to rest on his shoulder.

“I might have leaped at him. And tackled him. To the ground.” Jeremy continued to draw his shoulders higher, trying to hide in his embarrassment. 

There was a beat of silence when both adults processed the information.

“See! See! He admitted it! He attacked me!” Brett shouted, jumping up and down and pointing wildly at the other boy. 

“Jeremy, I know you know better than that, but you did have a good motivation, so you’re mostly off the hook.”

The mentioned boy uncurled a little and looked up. “Really?”

Ryan nodded, and Jeremy stood up again, a slight smile on his face.

“What! No! He attacked me! He needs to be punished!” Tears streamed down Brett’s face as he stomped his feet and made a general ruckus.

“Will you be quiet, child! I’m trying to deal with something!” 

Brett stopped dead, his face turning a brilliant beetroot color as he held in his tantrum.

“And you!” the man whirled on Ryan, his pointer finger back up in accusing position, “Your son started a fight! And you’re going to let that slide? What kind of a man does that make you?”

Jeremy flinched, casting a glance at his father before swiftly moving behind him to stand with Matt as Ryan’s hand twitched a little, motioning him to move. The two aggressors didn’t have a chance to ponder his actions before his reasoning became clear. 

A wide grin spread across Ryan’s face, its edges sharp enough to cut through rock. His eyes flashed and the aura of death he began to radiate was almost strong enough to see. Brett noticed the change immediately, his face going white and eyes wide. His father, on the other hand seemed oblivious to the danger and stood there waiting for an answer.

“What kind of a man am I, you ask?” Ryan’s voice was perfectly level with no inflections, yet it oozed with killing intent. “I think you should ask yourself the same question. After all, what kind of man would condone the beating of a child; no matter what they may or may not have done? What kind of man would refuse to acknowledge the evidence before him and still insist on a punishment that did not fit the crime? What kind of man, I ask you.”

As he spoke, Ryan stepped closer to the other man, seeming to grow in size as he did so. The man finally seemed to realize the shit he was in and took a step back.

“I. I uh,” he stuttered, sweating.

“Exactly. Now, I really don’t like hurting parents - or civilians, for that matter -  if I can, goes against my code, you see. I have a habit of making exceptions for those who are willing to hurt children. It’s people like that who just… Piss. Me. Off.” 

Ryan was right on top of the other man, his height advantage incredibly obvious as he loomed over the terrified man.

“I suggest you leave and find an answer to those questions, sir. Oh, and while you’re at it, teach your  _ brat _ not to be a piece of shit _ without _ abusing him, please?”

The man nodded weakly, then, realizing that he was being dismissed, reached back to grab a hold of his son before booking it back the way he came. Ryan took a deep breath, bottling up his still-boiling rage to deal with later, and turned to the boys, a soft smile on his face.

“You two okay?” he asked, voice soft and a little rough.

The two nodded, Matt with a definitive shell-shocked look where Jeremy was vibrating with some unidentifiable emotion.

“I’m sorry you two had to see that. I usually hold my temper better-”

“That. Was. Awesome!” Jeremy shouted, punching the air in joy and then running at his father, leaping into his arms. 

Ryan barely managed to catch him in surprise, scrambling to get a hold of the squirming child.

“I’ve never seen you go off like that! Gav and Michael’ve told me about a couple of times, but I almost didn’t believe them! I mean, you sometimes get all shaky and scary and stuff, but you’re always actually just scared and not really angry and-”

“Jeremy, slow down, you’ll run out of air. And it wasn’t that big a deal; he was an asshole and needed to be told that. I’m just sorry that I could just reason with him.”

“Nah, this way was way cooler! You should do it more often!”

Ryan shook his head, chuckling slightly and shifting his hold a little.

“Why,” Matt said, his voice small.

“Why what, Matt?” Ryan’s head snapped back to the other boy, realizing that he had forgotten all about him in the moment of Jeremy’s explosive reaction.

“Why did you go through all that trouble for me? First Jeremy standing up for me, and then you getting all angry. I’m not worth the trouble.”

Jeremy let out a soft noise of surprise, then started wiggling. Ryan, who had gone still and contemplative at the declaration released him, and the boy dashed across the distance, crashing into Matt to wrap every inch of him in a bear hug. The boy stumbled back a few steps before cautiously returning it.

“It’s cus you’re my friend, you dope! Of course, I’d fight for you!” The nine-year-old’s voice was slightly muffled, though audible, from his face’s position: buried in his friend’s shoulder. 

Matt looked surprised at the declaration, his eyes widening and looking to Ryan desperately.

“I know that, but still… there’s no reason for you to get hurt over me.”

Ryan unfroze at the statement, slowly stepping forwards and kneeling down in front of the boy.

“Of course there is, Matt. No one deserves to be bullied. It’s the job of other people, whether they know the person or not, to step in and stop people from taking advantage of others’ weakness. And, you’re my son’s friend, maybe even best friend, so your safety and well being falls to me as well.”

Matt only looked even more upset, tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes.

“You _ matter _ , Matt Bragg. To Jeremy, to me, and to other people too, I bet. You’re worth the pain because you’re  _ worth _ protecting.” 

At the last statement, the boy burst into tears, burying his face into his friend’s shoulder. Ryan took the opportunity to wrap both of them in a hug, squeezing them tight and trying to blink away his own tears. 

They stayed like that, wrapped around each other, until Matt’s tears dried and his hitching breaths evened out. Ryan cautiously released the boys, wiping the tear streaks from his own face when his hands became free again. Jeremy gave his friend one last squeeze before unwrapping himself. Matt scrubbed at his face for a moment, before looking down at the ground.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Ryan interrupted, causing the boy to look up at him, “Everyone needs a good cry once and a while. Don’t be ashamed for being human. Now, how about we go get some ice cream?”

Jeremy cheered and Matt smiled slightly. They grabbed their bags, checking to ensure the presence of all their precious cargo, and began heading towards the east entrance. They reached the other side of the playground, and paused at the sight of Lenna standing by her bench, rocking her daughter with her son playing with the dinosaurs by her feet.

“Everything okay?” she asked, face full of concern, “I was watching just in case things got bad and you needed some legal help.”

Ryan smiled at her.

“Yup, got the situation dealt with. Now we’re headed for some well-deserved ice cream.”

“That sounds great! Well, I wish you well and hope you don’t have to deal with any more...” she shot a quick look to the children, “meanies today.”

Jeremy giggled and Matt rolled his eyes. Ryan shook his head, then let out a soft noise of realization.

“Oh, I remember what I was gonna ask earlier.”

“Really? Ask away then.”

Her free hand made its way to her hip, which she had jutted out in a classic “sassy” pose.  Ryan stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out his wallet and digging around.

“You mentioned having a hard time making sure you had hours at work with the child care issue, right?”

“Right…?”

“Well, I happen to know that the company I work for is looking for new hires, particularly ones that really need the work and are willing to go through training.”

Lenna’s eyebrows shot up and she moved closer. Ryan finally found what he was looking for - a green business card - and held it out. 

“Here, you don’t have to actually follow up on it or anything, but, if you do, tell them that Ryan Haywood sent you and they’ll take care of you.”

She reached her arm out, carefully taking the card and examining it before trying to give it back.

“Ryan, I couldn’t. This is too much-”

“Nonsense. I was given those to give to people who really were in a pinch. Besides, they offer childcare for those who can’t find it themselves.” 

She took her hand back, reexamining the card.

“Just, think on it, please? It would make me feel better to know that there’s a good parent out there actually taking care of their kids.”

She let out a chuckle, but pocketed the card. 

“I don’t even know what to say… I guess, thank you, and maybe see you around?”

Ryan laughed, throwing his head back.

“Definitely, if this one here demands more park playdates from me.” He poked Jeremy on the back of his head.

“Hey! Dad, what the heck?” 

The boy swatted at the offending hand, which continued to try and poke him. He gave a cry of annoyance and bolted for the entrance.

“Never catch me now!” he shouted, laughing.

Ryan took off after him, waving at Lenna as he left.

“Come on, Matt! He’ll beat us to the ice cream!”

The mentioned boy shook his head, but jogged after the two anyway, not wanting to be left behind. 

Jeremy got as far as the street corner before his father caught up with him, scooping him up and blowing raspberries into his neck, sending a fit of giggles through the boy. Matt caught up a few seconds later, shaking his head as he approached. 

“You two are ridiculous; I can’t be seen in public with you.”

Ryan put down his son, grabbing his hand and then reaching out to Matt as they prepared to cross the street. After a moment’s consideration, Matt took the offered hand and they all crossed together before continuing down the sidewalk to their destination.

“I still can’t believe you got that guy to run away, Dad,” Jeremy said, skipping along and swinging their joined arms.

“It was kinda awesome, wasn’t it?” He answered, a satisfied smirk growing on his face.

“Yeah! Michael and Gav’ll be so jealous that me and Matt got to see you go all murdery and they didn’t!” 

The two laughed at that while Matt looked on, confused.

“Is it rare that you lose your temper?” he asked, honestly wondering.

“Yeah,” the man’s head shrunk a bit into his shoulders, “I’m usually way better at keeping it in, at least, until I can release it without doing harm to anything-”

“Or anyone,” Jeremy interjected, smiling.

“Or anyone,” Ryan amended before continuing, “I guess you have  _ bragging _ rights now, though.”

A shit-eating grin appeared on his face, growing larger as the two boys groaned loudly.

“I can’t believe you just did that. So uncool, Dad.”

“What? What’d I say?” Honest-to-god mischief sparkled in his eyes.

“Boooo,” Matt said, wrenching his hand free so he could cross his arms.

Ryan threw back his head and laughed, Jeremy joining him despite his obvious embarrassment. 

“I hate you both. Do I have to get ice cream with you?”

The man reached down and ruffled his hair.

“You don’t have to, but I have it on good authority that eating ice cream after a shitty day is good for the soul, so off we go.”

Matt sighed, but continued to walk with them, listening to their animated conversation about previous times where Mr. Haywood had provided terrible - or incredible - dad jokes. It wasn’t long before they reached the ice cream shop, Jeremy releasing his father’s hand to rush inside and see what flavor he wanted. The man stopped and gripped Matt’s shoulder, preventing him from following. The boy looked up, suddenly nervous. Mr. Haywood crouched down, getting onto Matt’s level.

“I’m not going to force you to talk about what history you may have with that other kid or about what you confessed to us today, but I want you to know that we’re here if you need anything.” His voice was low and soft, comforting. 

Matt looked away, his hands weaving together and feet shifting.

“I know…” he said.

“I’m serious, Matt. Anything at all, you just ask. We’ll help.” The man gave a small smile. “Now, how about we go get some ice cream? Jeremy’s probably wondering what happened to us.”

He released the boy and stepped into the shop, holding the door. Matt kept his gaze on the floor, a contemplating look on his face before it resolved into something harder. He clenched his hands into fists and lifted his gaze, resolute determination in his eyes.

“Yeah, let’s get in there. Wouldn’t want him to order some monstrosity that we have to finish before we can stop him.”

“Definitely wouldn’t want that.”

The two entered the shop, immediately getting accosted by Jeremy for taking so long. Outside, it finally began to rain, the sky opening up after threatening to do so all day. People outside started moving faster, trying to escape becoming wet, or just pulling out umbrellas. Inside, however, they were dry. And about to eat way too much ice cream. Matt grinned to himself, partially hidden behind his cup, as he watched Mr. Haywood size up a monstrosity of a cone while Jeremy watched on in fascinated, awed horror, his own ice cream almost forgotten. The look of astonishment only grew more pronounced as his father began the process of consuming the treat. 

Matt listened to them banter back and forth, something about Mr. Haywood being bigger than Jeremy and therefore having more room to put away the ice cream; though, he did let his son steal more than a few bites. At one point, Jeremy offered some of his own tooth-rotting creation - birthday cake with various candies - to Matt, but he waved him off, gesturing to his own mostly-uneaten treat of a far less sweet variety. His friend shrugged and went back to eating. It was a good day, even with the lingering nerves that he felt would never leave him be, it was nice to just have a bit of respite. Just for the moment. 

Matt watched Mr. Haywood lick his thumb and rub at Jeremy’s cheek, shaking his head fondly as his son squirmed but didn’t try and escape. His own laugh was caught in his throat as the man reached over with a napkin, rubbing at a spot on  _ his  _ cheek and Mr. Haywood went red immediately.    
  
“Sorry Matt,” he chuckled, looking sheepish as he pulled away. “Habit. I’m everyone’s Dad, it seems,”    
  
Jeremy giggled. “Jack says you’re not allowed to adopt anyone else, Dad.”    
  
“Yes, well, Matt already has parents, so I wouldn’t be able to… probably,” the man said calmly, trying to cover up his own embarrassment. 

That drew a large laugh out of Jeremy, the remains of his cone tipping dangerously as he tried to stifle his chuckles.   
  
Matt just shrugged, shaking his head, and ate some more of his ice cream. “It’s cool.”    
  
Mr. Haywood watched him for a moment before the man nodded and let Jeremy pull him into a spirited conversation about his brothers and Matt. 

The boy looked down at his hands and hummed, finally crunching on the cone. He had work to do. But, for the moment, he could imagine his life were normal like Jeremy’s; like nothing was wrong and he had parents like Mr. Haywood. He took another bite of his cone. If all went well in the next few weeks, he would have a chance to not only stay in the city, but be protected by the ones that ran the damn hellhole. Matt looked up Jeremy and smiled at his best friend, letting him pull him into the conversation.    
  


‘ _ Well, maybe not a complete hellhole _ .’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Titles:  
> Single Parents For the Win  
> Jeremy No; Jeremy Yes  
> Voltorb is Best Pokemon: Don’t @ Me  
> Ryan is Tired of Your Entitled Parent Bullshit


End file.
